deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Comics vs Video Games Part 2: Pikachu vs Lockheed
Pikachu the legendary electric pokemon companion of Ash takes on Lockheed, the alien dragon companion of Shadowcat. Who will win? Who will lose? Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing fiction's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Pikachu Backround Origin-Pokemon red/blue. Activities-Battling pokemon. Abilities Electric types Thunderbolt Pikachu's main attack and most well known attack. It is a strong electric type attack that may paralise the foe. It has a power of 95 and accuracy of 100%. Thunder A brutal lighting attack that may cause paralasis. Has a power of 120 and accuracy of 70%. Shock wave A jolt of electricity is shot at the opponent at the speed of light. It has a power of 60 and cannot miss. Electro ball The user hurls a electric orb at the target. It's power is stronger on slower foes then on faster foes. It has an accuracy of 100%. Volt tackle A life risking tackle that slightly hurts the user. It is the most powerful electric type attack in Pokemon and has a power of 150 and accuracy of 100%. Non electric moves Tackle Does exactly what you think and is a normal type move with a power of 50 and accuracy of 95%. Quick attack An extremly fast normal type attack that always hits first. It 40 power and 100% accuracy. Iron tail The foe is slammed with a steel-hard tail. It is a steel type move with a power of 100 and accuracy of 75%. It can sometimes lower defence. X-factor Pikachu's greatest advantage is his speed and his ability, static. Static causes a foe who hits him physically to become paralized. Lockheed Backround Origin-Uncanny X-Men #166. Activities-Member of X-men, serving Shadowcat. Abilties Flight Lockheed can fly thanks to his wings. Fire Lockheed can breath fire with extreme intensity. Claws, teeth, and horns Lockeheed has sharp teeth and claws. He also has two horns on the back of his head. Telepethic immunity Lockheed is immune to telepathic attacks such as those from Professer X. X-factor Lockheed is more intelegent then Pikachu, unlike Pikachu, he can understand and speak English. Voting/battle information The battle will be a 1 on 1 and will take place in the Pokemon League. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 2/20/2013. Collaborater's opinions BeastMan14 Lockheed should take this after a tough brawl. Pikachu has more in the way of abilities, but Lockheed has a huge advantage in flight. Pikachu can't just reach Lockheed, who will just deep-fry him. Not only that, but any argument of Pikachu have a greater fighting skill is BS, cause Lockheed is just as skilled. He's held his own against otherworldly creatures and has even defeated a heavily armored, well-trained knight. All in all, I see him defeating Pikachu, who relies more on his trainers plans and pure luck compared to Lockheed who regularly holds his own in a battle without his owner telling him what to do, after a tough brawl. Utter noob I say Pikachu will win this. Pikachu has more abilities and is not limited to one long range attack. Pikachu has an attack for any scenario he needs one in. If Pikachu can't see he uses shock wave. If he is slower he uses quick attack. Pikachu's volt tackle will wreck Lockheed, it strikes with the most power out of any electric type move, and combing it with the stab effect, will have a power of 225. That plus Pikachu's better speed and static ability give him the win. Battle Ash hoists himself over the gate, with his companion Pikachu not far behind. He had heard reports of this X-Mansion having all sorts of mystical events and going-ons. And where there were mystical events, there was usually a Pokémon nearby. "How's it sound buddy? You up for this?" Ash asked as he and Pikachu surveyed the mansion. Pikachu, with a look of determination, nodded and began to walk towards the mansion. Ash laughed and said,"Hey! Wait up!" Meanwhile, Lockheed sat on the roof of the mansion, watching these intruders. Normally, he knew not to fear the worst. But the small rat creature worried him. Maybe he would fly down and attempt to communicate with it. Flapping down, he prepared to say hello. Lockheed flew down towards the intruders, startling Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu prepared to defend Ash whenever Lockheed said “Hello.” Ash and Pikachu looked around and then realized that Lockheed could talk. “Why have you came here?” asked Lockheed Ash reached for his Pokedex but Lockheed thought he had a gun and he flew towards Ash but Pikachu interrupted with a quick attack. Lockheed flew higher into the air and blasted several fire balls at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged the first two then used iron tail and he hit the last one, launching it back up at Lockheed. Lockheed dodged it and flew down readying his claws. Pikachu jumped back and used thunder, but it missed. Pikachu tried to quick attack, but Lockheed blocked it and slashed twice at the Pokémon, forcing him to the ground. “PIKA!” yelled Pikachu as a large bolt of thunder fell from a cloud above, electrocuting Lockheed and giving him time to escape his grip. Slipping from Lockheed’s grasp, Pikachu formed an Iron Tail and slammed it into Lockheeds jaw, sending both him and Pikachu tumbling down to the ground. "Pikachu! Quick, use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charged at the still disoriented Lockheed, shouting,"Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika Pika peeee!") And slammed into him. Lockheed went flying, and seemingly goes limp. Pikachu goes in close to Lockheed, checking to see if he is unconscious. Suddenly, Lockheed breaths a massive gust of fire into Pikachu's face, and smashes his tail into the surprised Pokémon’s jaw. Pikachu stumbles back, but braces himself. Lockheed rushes forward to claw Pikachu, but Pikachu quickly dodges and tackles him. Lockheed hurled a fireball at Pikachu but Pikachu used shock wave to strike down the fire. Lockheed hurled a stream of fire as Pikachu used volt tackle, leaping through the flames and slamming into his jaw. Lockheed was sent flying into the roof of the building… Pikachu paused, waiting. Suddenly, Lockheed appeared from the rubble, and stumbled out, badly injured and exhausted. Then collapsed, exhausted. Ash shouts,"Yeah! We did it! Alright, now let’s catch this Pokemon." He tosses a poke-ball at Lockheed, and is surprised as it bounces off. "What?" Ash asked, shocked. “This thing wasn't a Pokémon? Then what can this be…” Expert's opinion Pikachu won this battle thanks to a larger amount of abilities. Lockheed was limited to a single projectile while Pikachu could choose from an entire arsonal of them. Pikachu's ability to attack first with quick attack, never miss with shock wave, and deal tons of damage with thunder allowed him to control the fight with ease. Pikachu is the deadliest warrior. Category:Blog posts